eres parte de mi mundo
by marybeth13
Summary: despues de estar viviendo con ichigo y su familia, rukia se da cuanta de que teme separarse de estos, sobre todo de ese descerebrado adolescente. mas este le hara entender que no tiene por que temer. ichixruki!
1. Chapter 1

Abrio los ojos fastidiado como siempre. Destestaba ese insitente pitido que emitia el despertador cada mañana. Sintio el impulso de tirarlo contra una pared y hacelo pedazos. Pero luego lo descarto pensando que no valia la pena enojarse con un aparato, y que tampoco valia andar cmprando un reloj nuevo cada vez que sentia esos irracionales impusos., es decir, todas las mañanas en las que debia ir al intituto. De modo que decidio dejarlo sonar hasta que se callara de una maldita vez, y eso ya sabia por anteriores ocaciones que sucederia aproximadamente en un minuto y medio.

Se sorprendio a si mismo con la claridad con la que razonaba a esa hora de la mañana.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, se cubrio con las mantas hasta la cabeza, tambien tapada con la almohada. Y eso no solo amotiguaba el sonido del despertador sino que tambien lo cubria del cruel frio de fines del otoño. Y en ese momento se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan necio y no haber encendido la calefaccion la noche anterior.

--ichi-nii—le llamo su hermana yuzu—despierta ya que vas a llegar tarde

-- y apaga ese maldito despertador!- le grito su otra hermana

Con eso fue suficiente. Dejo de holgazanear y se levanto de mala gana. Se vistio en un tiempo que al menos a el le habia parecido eterno. Tomo su bolso y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina en donde se encontro a su padre, a sus hermanas y a rukia, a quien su padre solia hacer alusión como "su tercera hija", desayunando.

Por supuesto que no pudo evitar sentarse a la mesa si antes hacer tenido que esquivar los golpes de su efusivo padre. Quien cuando ichigo logro sentarse en su lugar yacia en el suelo medio inconciente

-- eso te ganas por ser un viejo tan molesto—le dijo su unico hijo varon

-- pero si yo solo trato de darles amor a mis hijos¿no es verdad karin y yuzu?—respondio

Y las respuestas de sus dos hijas se limitaron auna gotita de sudor por parte de yuzu y un nuevo puñetazo por parte de karin

Ichigo miro el reloj y comprobo no sin asombro que habia logrado bajar con tiempo de sobra. De modo que se tomo su tiempo para prepararse el desayuno y comerlo tranquilo

Y luego de unos diez minutos estubo listo, y con el abrigo puesto esperando a rukia junto a la puerta. Pero por alguna razon eata no aparecia.

--hey rukia!—le grito—sin no vienes ahora mismo me voy sin ti!.

--pero que hijo mas desconsiderado tengo—dijo su padre lamentandose—eres muy poco amable con la linda rukia ichigo!

Su hijo no hizo mas que mirarlo con fastidio e ir a buscarla, pero en la cocina, donde se suponia que debia estar, solo estabn sus dos hermanas

-- hey no han visto a rukia?—pregunto curioso a sus hermanas

-- de hecho estaba aquí hace unos momentos—dijo yuzu mirando para todos lados.

Ichigo no tuvo maas remedio que ir a buscarla por la casa.

En el baño no estaba. Tampoco en la alcoba de karin y yuzu, "o ya podria decirse que es su habiatacion oficialmente" penso para sus adentros. La acoba de su padre tambien estaba vacia, no sabia porque habia buscado alli si no se le ocurria motivo alguno por el cual rukia debiera entrar a esa habitacion. Dejo la suya para el final a pesar de que habia presentido desde antes de subir que se encontraba alli. Y de hecho alli la encontro, sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algun punto del suelo de madera, como si estubiera pensando algo muy importante, o debatiendose si hacer algo o no.

Sin querer indagar mucho en los pensamientos de rukia, ichigo se acerco.

--hey rukia a que estas jugando? Quieres haceme llegar tarde al instituto? Para variar… porque si no es un hollow eres tu—le dijo enojado, y con su tipico ceño fruncido.

Ella levanto la mirada perdida e ichigo noto perferctamente como rukia solo se habia movido por puro reflejo sin tener idea de lo que el le habia dicho hacia unos segundos. Luego, casi al instante la chica recobro la cordura y le pregunto inocentemente:

--lo siento que decias?

--que estamos llegando tarde al intituto—dijo un poco mas calmado pero aun asi con una nota de exasperacion en la voz

--ah perdona—le dijo rukia en un tono neutro. El cual dejo muy en claro para aquel chico pelinaranja que algo le preocupaba a la chica.

Al bajar la escaleras rukia se dirigio a la cocina cuando deberia haberse dirigido a la puerta para salir.

--y ahora que?— se dijo ichigo a si mismo volviendo a irritarse

Ella se sirvio un vaso con agua y lo bebio de un trago.

Ichigo solo la observaba perplejo, desde la entrada de la cocina ya que ella hacia caso omiso a todo lo que decia.

Y mientras tanto tanto su padre como sus hermanas los miraban a ambos como si estubieran disfrutando de una interesantima pelicula, ya que despues de todo verlos a esos dos pelear se asemajaba a eso. Y con la expresion que ichigo tenia en esos momentos, toda la familia presintio un pelea.

-- pero que demonios te pasa que no me escu…--empezo a rugir ichigo sin poder terminar la frase

--ichigo—dijo ella casi al mismo tiempo al tiempo que se volteaba amirarlo desde la otra punta de la cocina

--eh?—el se callo de repente, presentia que rukia iba a decirle algo importante a juzgar por su expresion. Y en ese momento rogo por su vida misma que se callara y esperara hasta estar fuera del alcance del oido de su molesta familia.

Ella se limito a acercarse y a bajar la mirada cuando se encontro a un distancia cercana a ichigo, al menos la justa distancia como para poder tocarlo alargando el brazo. Y luego subio la mirada y lo miro con vergüenza. Ichigo se sonrrojo a mas no poder.

--que te pasa rukia?—le pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura

Ella se ecerco para susurrarle algo al oido.

Ahora la familia de ichigo ya habia hecho una fila de sillas al frente como si realmente se tratase de algun tipo de espectaculo de entrenimiento.

El chico se vio forzado a agacharse al ver que la rukia no podia alcanzar la altura de sus oidos, de modo que acerco su cara a la de la chica.

--este… ichigo…yo…tengo…--empezo a susurrar ella—tengo… problemas de… problemas de mujeres---solto de una buena vez—me duele…

Una vez que hubo terminado ichigo solo la miro atonito.

--a- ahora?—tatamudeo aun en ese estado

Ella le miraba con la expresion mas tierna que jamas ubiera visto en la cara de rukia, parecia un niña pequeña que pedia ayuda por no ser capaz de hacerl algo por si misma.

No consideraba esos temas como algo tan vergonzoso como para no poder hablarlos en voz alta y a publico abierto. Pero pudo notar como a ella le avergonzaba, de modo que decidio no decirle nada a su padre, a pesar de que posiblemente tuviera alguna de esas pildoras contra el dolor en su consultorio. tomo de la mano a rukia y la llevo a la puerta.

--nos vamos –le djo a su familia

Y a continuacion dio un portazo, de jando al resto de los kurosaki con la palabra en la boca.

--ichigo—dijo rukia suplicante

--silencio. No te preocupas, te voy a ayudar—le respondio serio

Ella solo asintio y le siguio, aun sin tener idea de a donde la llevaba el muchacho.

El se sentia muy confortable, al sber que la chica se habia attevido a decirle algo por lo cual se vergonzaba, y tambien sintio cierta ternura al recordar la cara que puso mientras le pedia ayuda.

La llevo hasta una farmacia y alli le explico que iba a comprar pildoras para calmar el dolor. Ella asintio y le espero afuera

--ten—le dijo ichigo unos minutos despues entregandole una tableta de pastillas de color rosa y una botalla de agua.—sabes como tomarlas verdad?

--no soy tan idiota—le contesto ella, con su acostumbrado orgullo

A continuacion tomo una y se guardo la botella y el resto de las pildoras en su bolso, mientras ichigo miraba el reloj.

--estamos llegando demasiado tarde!—grito ichigo y tomo a rukia de la mano para salir corriendo rumbo al intituto.

Mientras tanto la profesora estaba tomando lista en el salon de clase hasta que les toco el turno a los tortolos.

--kurosaki…--dijo la profesora.

Pero no estaba en su asiento cuando alzo la vista.

--kuchiki…--dijo ahora.

Pero tampoco estaba en su sitio

--me sorprende de kuchiki, ella no suele faltar—dijo la profesora—si hablamos de kurosaki esa es otra cosa…

Y justo en ese momento todos lo estudiantes y la profesora puedieron escuchar los gritos que se oian desde el otro lado de pasillo

--se hizo demasiado tarde ichigo!—grito rukia

--pero de que hablas si fue tu culpa?!—respondio un malhumorado kurosaki

--bueno podria deducir que acaban de llegar—dijo ishida en el salon de clases

Y continuacion siguieron escuchando los gritos

--no me vengas con eso! Tu fuiste el que no se queria levantar! Y dejaste sonando ese maldito despertador como 2 horas!—volvio a gritar rukia

--fueron solo dos minutos enana! Y yo estuve listo a tiempo!!

--da igual tu eres el irresponsable!

--asi me gradeces maldita desgraciada?! Para que me preocupo por ti?! Todas las mujeres son igualees! Histericas y desagradecidas!

En ese momento rukia, quien corria delante de ichigo(aunque era por apenas menos de un metro) abrio la puerta del salon

--lamento la tardanza profesora—dijo sonriendo

Y a continuacion se adelanto un paso, y aprovecho que ichigo freno detrás suyo y le dio un codazo justo en medio del estomago. Dejando aun mas perplejos a la profesora y al alumnado.

--desgraciada…--maldijo ichigo en voz baja

Y luego la chica se dirigio a su asiento con aire de suficiencia, dejando a ichigo en la puerta del salon masajeandose el estomago

--si—dijo ichigo sin aire—lamento llegar tarde.—Y se dirigio a su asiento aun adolorido, bajo las miradas de sus compañeros, resaltando entre ellos, a una sonriente tatsuki, quien se partia de la risa por el golpe que habia recibido su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Le verdad es que el capitulo anteriror no tenia mucho que ver con el problema central de la historia pero queria agregarle un toque de humor…

Bueno aca pongo el cap2:

Pasaron las clases con normalidad hasta que llago la hora del mayoria de la gente se levanto y salio del salon no sin antes hecharles un vistazo a la pareja que habia legado tarde. Luego de recoger sus cosas, ichigo decidio acercarse a rukia

--lo lamento… me perdonas? No fue tu culpa—le dijo

--no, yo lo siento--lo miro—tu me ayudaste y yo solo te trate mal

El la miro fijamente. Ninguno de los dos podia creer que el otro se hubiera disculpado tan abiertamente.

--como te sintes ahora?—inquirio

--mejor, gracias—le dijo con una media sonrisa

--Hey ichigo—dijo keigo, metiendose en la conversacion y pasandole un brazo por los hombros—vamos ya a almorzar?

--si claro—respondio y le dedico una mirada a rukia antes de voltearse e irse.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos que se encontraban mirando de soslayo tubieron el impulso de golpear a keigo por haberles interrumpido, ya que como todos sabian, que esos dos tubieran una conversacion civilizada solo se daba en las mas raras ocaciones.

--hey kuchiki-san—vienes a comer con nosotras?—de dijo orihime cuando ichigo se retiro.

--si—respondio rukia.

Las chicas se sentaron bajo un arbol y comenzaron a charlar, y por supuesto que la conversacion verso acerca de la relacion entre rukia e ichigo, a causa de la poco disimulada discusión que tubieron en los pasillos

--y kuchiki-san—le pregunto una de las chicas—ya admite que estas muerta por kurosaki

--eh?—dijo una atonita rukia—no no, eso es mentira yo…--decia moviendo las manos

--vamos…ya no juegues con nosotras—le dijo otra chica—es ovbio lo que pasa entre ustedes, se tratan con mucha familiaridad, y se nota cuando se miran..ah—suspiro—que romantico…

--bueno coincido con tigo en eso, el idiota de ichigo tiene mas cara de idiota cuando esta con tigo…pero ese chico es lo menos romantico que podrias encontrar—dijo tatsuki, alardeando de lo mucho que conocia al chico.

Rukia solo la miro con una gota de sudor en la nuca

--si—dijo atra chica mas—admas siempre llegan juntos… y se van juntos…y

--ya les dije, solo vivimos cerca—interrumpio rukia

Y asi prosiguio la conversacion, con la chicas acosando a rukia para que dijera la verdad, y ella intentando por todos los medios de distraerlas para que se olvidaran del tema.

Todo eso hasta que el almuerzo termino y volvieron a clases.

Pero por mas de que rukia finalmente hubiera zanjado la conversacion, algo en ella estaba confundido… realmente no sentia nada por ichigo?… era un descerabrado, no discutia eso, pero habia algo en el… que lo hacia diferente al resto, quizas la forma en la que la miraba, o la forma en que hablaba, aunque provablemente cualquier otra persona no viera nada especial en ello. No lo sabia… se daba cuenta de lo ilogico de lo que pensaba.. porque ella sentia que ichigo era especial… no podia negarlo, habia despertado algo en ella que nadie jamas habia logrado alcanzar, ni renji, ni siquiera su tan querido kaien-dono, aunque podia presumir que era un sentimiento parecido… definitivamente no podia negarlo… pero aun asi…no era capaz de saber que era aquello tan especial que el chico poseia…

pero fuera lo que fuera…tenia en claro que jamas lo habia sentido… que era algo que la atraia hasta el punto de necesitarle cerca… incluso de dicutir con tal de tenerle cerca… y de querer correr a sus brazos cada vez que algo le preocupara, por mas minimo que fuera...

Se sorpredio cuando ichigo la encontro sumergida en sus pensamiento mientras le decia que ya era hora de irse, y que el timbre habia sonado.

Le asombro la rapidez con la que se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo de lo mucho que estuvo pensando al haberse terminado las clases y estar ella todavia sumergida en sus pensamientos.

No dijo nada sino hasta que ambos jovenes se encontraban en la salida de la escuela y se despidieron para tomar cada uno sendo rumbo. Ichigo a su casa y rukia a su empleo, el cual habia conseguido hacia unas semanas, al haber decidio que no deseaba que la mantuvieran mas, y que ella queria pagarse sus gastos. Despues de todo era una invitada en la casa, no podia estar pretendiendo ser una mas de la familia.

--adios ichigo, nos vemos cuando vuelva—dijo rukia una tanto deprimida

--Necesitas que te acompañe?—le pregunto él al ver que no se encontraba en un muy buen entado animico.

--No, estare bien—le contesto con una sonrisa fingida

El muchacho decidio que no seria bueno molestarla, de seguro desearia pensar, fuera cual fuese el problema que tuviera.

--bien—le dijo el—procura volver temprano

Y luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su casa.

Mientras tanto rukia se encamino a su trabajo, en un restaurante. Estaba preocupada, y no precisamente por los sentimientos que habia descubierto aquella tarde(aunque despues de pensarselo un poco supo que no eran solo de auqella tarde, y que sin darse cuanta, el muchacho habia llegado a ganarse su plena confienza hacia un tiempo, y que las sensaciones que tenia habian despertado tambien hacia algun tiempo, solo que fue esa tarde cuando logro percatarse de aquello.), si no en lo que la sociedad de almas pudiera hacer cuando se enterara. Ella podia libremente enamorarse de un mortal… asi era, mas dar a conocer, y profesar ese amor era otra cosa. Eran esas las circunstancias en las cuales la sociedad de almas intervendria. Aunque no tendria que haber problemas, penso despues, al fin y al cabo, ichigo era un shinigami, aunque fuera un sustituto(aunque me parece estupido ya que si rukia ha recuparedo sus poderes, el ya no sustituye a nadie). Aunque de todos modos descubrio al llegar al restaurante, y recordar la razon por la que estaba trabajando alli(porque queria pagar sus gastos ya que no pertenecia a la familia kurosaki), que su mayor preocupacion no eran esos sentimientos, ni como declaralos, sino el alejarse de ichigo. Ella estaba lli de invitada en su casa, por una mision, y la sociedad de almas podia hacerla volver en cuanto se le antojara… de verdad que no queria separase de ichigo, y no solo de el, (aunque fuera a quien mas queria) sino tambien de la familia kurosaki, o de todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes por mas irritantes que pudieran llegar a ser(en ese momento penso en keigo) se habian ganado un lugar en su vida. Supo por fin de lo que tenia miedo, perder lo que tenia en ese momento. Porque ella amaba a la sociedad de almas, por supuesto, amaba a renji, amaba a su hermano, y tambien a su capitan y a sus compañeros, pero mas amaba a ese descerebrado chico con quien vivia, y a la familia de este, y la vida humana que habia experimentado hasta ese entonces, porque ichigo le habia mostrado un mundo nuevo y diferente a lo que ella conocia…

Y ademas de ese miedo, se sentia mal… se sentia mal porque aunque ella no quisiera irse de alli, no pertenecia a ese lugar, como bien lo habia pensado antes, ella era invitada en esa casa, no era miembro de esa familia, no era integrante de aquella sociedad, ni tampoco habia crecido en ese mundo…y ese sentimiento era un punzada en su estomago, que la hacia sentirse mal.. y cada vez peor.

Todo eso penso mientras se ponia el uniforme y salia a tomar los pedidos a las mesas(imaginense a rukia trabajando de mesera, jaja)

La tarde transcurrio normalmente, solo hubo pedidos y mas padidos, a excepcion de que a rukia se le paso el tiempo demasiado lento.

Habran notado que soy nueva en estooo, me volvi loca para entender como subir mi fic XD, pero al fin me anime a escribir una, gracias por los reviews, sigan comentando , quiero saber que opinan, aunque no les guste. 

Uchika katze: la verdad es que tengo serios problemas con los "onii" "nii" "chan" "san", y todos los demas… , y tubiste razonn en lo que dijsite…XD tratare de recordarlo gracias.

RukiaxUchiha: la verdad es que esas son las tipicas escenas que a mi me encantan, ojala hicieran mas como esas en el manga o el anime, me reiria muchisimo mas 

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007: (lo peor de todo es que soy mujer XDDDDD) pero trate de ponerme en un papel masculino… al menos es loq ue dicen siempre ¬¬…, pero lo niego igual que tu!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach no me pretenece….(que mal me siento)(en los caps anteriores me olvide de ponerlo… no pasa nada no?)

Cap3

Para ichigo tambien fue una tarde muy normal. Cuando llego se puso a hacer los deberes, y luego a ver un poco los deportes con karin. Aunque no pudo quitarse de la cabeza que algo andaba mal con Rukia, lo sabia, conocia muy bien a esa enana. Aun asi decidio que la dejaria sola hasta que ella quisiera contarle lo que ocurria. No queria forzarla a nada.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, aunque resultaba dificil saberlo ya que unas gruesas nubes cubrian el cielo.

--hey Ichigo—le dijo su padre—sabes a que hora vuelve Rukia-chan?

--mmm…-dijo este mirando el reloj—pues en unos minutos termina su turno.

Luego miro por la ventana, y pudo apreciar como unas gotas comenzaban a caer. Genial. Lluvia.

--creo que ire a buscarla—dijo el joven—no se llevo ningun paraguas, ni tampoco mucho abrigo.

Luego le pidio a yuzu que le mostrara en donde estaba la ropa de Rukia, y tomo un abrigo, ya que el que se habia llevado no abrigaba lo suficiente a esas horas del crepusculo casi en invierno.

Luego bajo, y tomo su abrigo que estaba en un perchero junto a la puerta y dos bufandas, de las cuales se coloco una, y por ultimo un paraguas, para luego salir por la puerta.

--hay hijo mio—decia su padre dramaticamente—cuando le diras que la amas?

--papa, estamos hablando de Ichigo—le dijo karin apartando la vista del partido de football que estaba mirando—podria tardarse años…es demasiado delicado.

Y luego volvia a posar la vista en el televisor.

Rukia habia acabado su turno y estaba en la cocina quitandose el uniforme. Mientras tanto hablaba con sus tres compañeras de trabajo, quienes por cierto eran de la misma edad que ella(o al menos de lo que aparentaba porque convengamos que Rukia bien podria ser su tatara abuela)aunque mucho mas desarrolladas y extrovertidas

--que suerte tienes rukia-chan…--le dijo una de ellas—tu puedes irte temprano

--eso es porque yo pedi un turno menos—dijo esta—de otra forma me iria a la misma hora que ustades, y no se que voy a hacer, me voy a empepar…esta lloviendo a cantaros

--si, es cierto, lo siento aquí no tenemos ningun paraguas paa prestarte, pero volviendo al tema del horario, debes irte mas temprano, ese padre adoptivo tuyo debe ser muy exigente…

--No del todo—dijo Rukia sin ganas.

--bueno, no debe serlo si deja a su hijo de 16(ichigo ya los habia cumplido) vivir con una chica de la misma edad—dijo otra de las chicas con tono inocente sabiendo de antemano la historia de la vida actual de rukia ya que en su primer dia le habian hecho contarselas. Aunque la mitad de esa historia fuera falsa

--y dime, ese chico es guapo?nunca nos has dicho—le pregunto a rukia

Rukia no supo que decir, y prefirio hacerse la desinteresada.

--pues…es un idiota—solto—no…

--miren—fue interrumpida por una de las chicas, a lo que Rukia agradecio con el alma—ese joven es increiblemente guapo—decia mientras miraba hacia afuera de la puerta de la cocina, por donde se podia ver la entrada—le molestara al gerente si coqueteamos un poco?-pregunto

--pues has lo que quieras…no esta aquí ahora—le contesto su compañera

--si voy—dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje

Rukia estaba luchando para atarse bien los cordones de sus zapatillas.

La mesera camino hacia ese guapisimo chico que habia visto con una cara sensual.

--disculpa joven…se te ofrece algo?... yo puedo traertelo…--le dijo con un tono sexy

El joven, que resulto ser nada menos que ichigo, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no porque no pudiera hacerle frente a una chica, si no porque no le agradaba en lo mas minimo que las chicas le estubieran encima(que rompecorazones!! XD), porque a el no le gustaba estar con cualquiera que recien conocia, de modo que decidio sacarsela de encima llendo al grano

--busco a Rukia…Rukia Kuchiki…ella trabaja aquí—dijo mirandola con una expresion que le dejo a la chica en claro que no queria nada con ella.

Ella asintio y fue a buscar a rukia a la cocina. La encontro justo saliendo ella, y antes de que pudiera ver a ichigo le dijo:

--el esta buscandote, no puedo creer que estubieras viviendo con el y no hallas hecho nada!—le susurro al oido

Grande fue la sorpresa de rukia al ver al pelinaranja esperandola alli.

--hola ichigo—le dijo mirandolo—gracias por venir

--no soy tan desalmado como para dejar que te vuelvas sola con esta lluvia y… supuse bien cuando pense que o habias traido mucho abrigo.

Ella se miro el cuerpo y vio que era cierto.

El le tendio el abrigo que le habia llevado para que ella se lo colocara y a continuacion le errosco la bufanda al cuello. Rukia solo miro el suelo

Sus tres cimpañera supieron de inediato lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y las tres le guñaron el ojo antes de que se fuera.

Ichigo abrio el paraguas y le dijo a rukia que caminara a su lado para no mojarse.

Ella le obedecio sin mirarlo a los ojos ni una sola vez. tenia miedo de alejarse de el, y no queria decirselo porque no queria preocuparlo, no tenia miedo al rechazo, porque sabia que seguiria estando a su lado por mas que el solo la quiciera como una compañera de lucha. Eso no importaba. No queria arruinar el momento, porque a pesar de tenrlo tan cerca en ese momento, estaba tan lejos de poder quererlo sin barreras como ella deseaba…

Al mismo tiempo ichigo sabia que algo andaba muy mal con ella, y que no eran exactamente los problemas de mujeres que la aquejaban esa mañana. Y aunque se prometio que no interferiria no podia evitar sin esfuerzo obedecer el impuso de abrazarla y preguntarle que es lo que le sucedia para despues dejar que llorara en su pecho hasta quedarse dormida, y asi pasar la noche a su lado tocando su rostro y su cabello…se detuvo a si mismo… no podia creer que esa niña despertara tales deseos en el… no le molestaban en lo absoluto pero… le asombraba como esa enana habia conseguido llegar a su corazon paulatinemente… llegaron a la casa…y antes de abrir la puerta ichigo se rindio y la miro inquisitivamente como para preguntarle algo…y entonces…

--ichigo ya llegaste!!-dijo su padre tirandosele encima, ante lo cual ichigo no pudo reaccionar debido a lo concentrado que estaba en los ojos de rukia, y callo al suelo mojandose completamente.

--Rukia-chan!—la llamo yuzu—es mejor que entres, podrias resfriarte

--pero ellos—dijo ella señalando a padre e hijo

--dejalos que se enfermen a ellos—dijo karin quien acababa de asomarse a la puerta

Entonces ella entro, y detrás suyo un padre con su hijo muy enojado, ambos complatamente mojados. Tubo que escuchar los comentarios ofensivos y las maldiciones de este ultimo hacia su padre.

Ichigo fue a tomar un baño y luego de ponerse el pijama fue a cenar. Mientras todos cenaban, el padre de Ichigo fue a tomar una ducha ya que aun estaba mojado, asi que solo cenaron Rukia, Ichigo y sus dos hermanas. La cena transcurrio en silencio y la primera en retirase fue Rukia.

--disculpen pero aun no he hecho mis deberes

Todos la miraron expectantes

--Ichi-nii, algo malo le pasa a rukia-chan?—le pregunto yuzu

--no lo se—dijo ichigo deprimido—no he…podido preguntarle aun

Eso dejo en claro que las dos hermanas que ichigo lo habia notado, y que si estaba pendiente de ella.

--tiene algo que ver con lo que te djo esta mañana?—dijo yuzu

--no—respondio su hermano al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por lo acontecido antes de ir a la escuela. Aunque esta solo duro unos segundos ya que volvio a poner aquel mismo semblante preocupado casi al instante.

Aun era bastante temprano de modo que se fue a ver television a la sala, en donde rukia se hallaba haciendo sus tareas.

--puedo encender la televicion?—pregunto ichigo para cerciorarse de no molestarla cuando lo hiciera.

--si claro—le respondio sin apartar la vista de su tarea. Estaba bastante sorprendida por la amabilidad con la que la estaba tratando el chico desde la mañana

Se estaba concentrando mucho en sus deberes pero aun asi no podia hacerlos bien, ya que esa tarde no habia prestado nada de atencion a la clase.

Suspiro

--sucede algo rukia?—le pregunto ichigo

--no…no entiendo nada de esto—le dijo enseñandole el cuaderno

--eso es lo que explicaron hoy… ven deja que te ayude—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Luego le explico como se hacian los ejercicios, dejando esta vez muy claro el procedimiento en la cabeza de Rukia. De vez en cuando alguno de los miembros de la familia caminaba por alli con la excusa de tener que hacer algo en esa sala, cuando en realidad solo deseaban ver como progresaban las cosas entre aquella pareja de adolescentes.

Rukia se puso a hacer los ejercicios sola ya que ahora comprendia como hacerlos, mientras que ichigo se quedo viendo television, y respondiendo alguna que otra pregunta que se le ocurria a la chica.

--ya termine, creo que he entendido todo—le dijo rukia una vez que hubo finalizado con las cuentas matematicas—gracias ichigo.

El solo la miro mientras se iba a su habitacion a dormir. Suspiro. Y mientras veia la television los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, hasta que cayeron rendidos.

--Ichigo que haces dormido aquí!?—grito ishin kurosaki tirandose sobre su hijo.

--maldito viejo como se te ocurre despertarme asi?! Quieres matarme de un infarto?!—le grito ichigo en el suelo.

--hijo se te va a hacer tarde—dijo señalando el reloj

Ichigo se levanto del suelo y fue a su habitacion a cambiarse de ropa, y a buscar su bolso. Antes de bajar vio a rukia en la pueta de su habitacion muy pensativa.

La miro preocupado.

--que pasa enana?—le pregunto—rukia que es lo que te sucede?—volvio a preguntar acercandose a ella y agachandose un poco para estar a su altura, con una inmensa ternura en la voz

--ichi-nee vas a llegar tarde otra vez! –Le dijo yuzu interrumpiendolos.

--si…--dijo ichigo volviendo a erguirse mientras rukia le seguia con la mirada.

Luego ambos bajaron a tomar el desayuno y salieron de la casa sin ddecir ni una palabra.

--algo anda mal—dijo karin—no suelen estar tan callados

--crees que algo paso entre ellos?—le pregunto yuzu

--tal vez…-dijo ishin melancolico—tal vez mi hijo ya sea un hombre y teme decirlo…

--sigue soñando papa—dijo karin(pobre ichi lo tratan como a un lento!! XD)

Y hasta ahí el cap3…gracias por los revews, me gusta saber que opina la gente..XD me quedo algo corto el cap pero bueno…solo queda uno mas…y como soy mala…los dejo con la intriga…(muajaja!) en fin…me estoy por ir de viaje, asi que no voy a tener la compu, aunque de todos modos me las voy a arreglar para seguir subiendo…

Suyuki: asi que me salio bien? jaja, lamentablemente, eso que escribi…es lo que siempre dicen…¬¬…y bueno…algun dia abriran los ojos… XD

Koraru-san: gracias por comentar…bueno…respecto a las mayusculas…soy demasiado despistada…en esta cap, intente cambiar las minusculas, aunque ovbiamente no termine con todas… es que seguia leyendo para cambiarlas y a los dos segundos me olvidadba de que tenia que cambiarlas…(soy un caso perdido)…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4 y ultimo**

Camino a la escuela ambos estuvieron en silencio. Rukia pensando en sus recientes y atormentadores descubrimientos, e ichigo comenzando a formular teorías para explicar el extraño comportamiento de rukia en su cabeza.

Llegaron a la escuela temprano ese día, algo extraño, también le extrañaba que ningún hollow hubiera aparecido en el transcurso del día anterior, ni esa mañana. Rukia entro al salón un momento antes que el, y el no pudo mas que pararse en la entrada del salón y mirar como ella se dirigía a su asiento con cara de idiota preocupado, luego bajar la mirada y por ultimo dirigirse a su propio asiento y dejar que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la pizarra que estaba al frente del salón. Esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido para sus amigos quienes decidieron darle espacio, ya que a juzgar por el semblante que tanto rukia como ichigo poseían en ese momento, algo entre ellos había sucedido.

Al la hora del almuerzo rukia se levanto de su asiento y se perdió de la vista de ichigo, el cual se mantuvo en la misma posición en su pupitre.

--ichigo..—dijo chad—hay algo que te preocupe?

--si amigo estas un poco extraño—le dijo keigo

--Ustedes creen?—dijo—no en verdad, estoy bien—les dijo al tiempo que levantaba la vista para verlos a todos

--no ha pasado nada con kuchiki?—pregunto mozuiro.

Paff. Habia dado justo en el blanco. Ichigo bajo la mirada y susprio.

--ah… ese es el problema, NO ha pasado nada con Kuchiki y eso te entristece…--dijo keigo como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento importantísimo—ah ya veo asi que era eso…bueno no te preocupes… tarde o temprano la harás tuya…

Ichigo suspiro irritado y salio del salon.

--te has pasado—dijo Mizuiro—creo que no es eso lo que le pasa, no creo que Ichigo tenga problemas para ganarse a una chica, y yo no me refería literalmente a si no había pasado nada con Kuchiki, yo me refería a si no se habían peleado idiota!

-- por mas que no tenga problemas en ligarse a las chicas, definitivamente no es asi con Kuchiki—dijo Ishida—pero de todos modos no creo que sea eso… aunque no seria capaz de decir con exactitud que le pasa…con ese imbecil es dificil saberlo.

--parece un pobre perro perdido con la expresión que tiene—dijo Tatsuki ante lo cual todos se llevaron una sorpresa ya que no sabían que se encontrara allí.

--Mejor veámonos a comer y dejemos a ichigo solo—sugirió Chad

--si es lo mejor—respondió Mizuiro arrastrando a keigo con el.

En la terraza Ichigo estaba pensativo, no estaba seguro de porque habia subido hasta alli, ya que sabia que los demas tarde o temprano subirian a almorzar y no le apetecía en lo mas minimo cruzarse con ellos. Suspiro irritado nuevamente y miro el cielo, de seguro que no llovería ese día. Al menos algo bueno sucedía.

Escucho un ruido en la puerta y se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que empezaran a interrogarlo de nuevo, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al comprobar que no eran sus amigos los que acababan de entrar sino que era Rukia. Se la quedo mirando. Ichigo notaba inseguridad en los ojos de rukia aunque no era capaz de saber el motivo de esta.

--Rukia…--comenzo a hablar ichigo pero fue interrumpido

--puedes…?—dijo la enana—puede pasar a buscarme al trabajo hoy otra vez?

--pero…hoy no lloverá—le dijo sin comprender el motivo aun

--no importa—insistió ella agachando la cabeza

--pues…claro que si—dijo aun sorprendido—si es lo que quieres.

Una ráfaga de viento frió los rozo a ambos

--gracias Ichigo-dijo Rukia para luego darse la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras.

Justo después de eso los amigo s de Ichigo llegaron y lo vieron alli parado y solo.

--asi que si es algo relacionado con kuchiki—la susurro Ishida a Chad al haberla visto bajar las escaleras hacia unos instantes

--Ichigoooooo!!!!!!!!—decia keigo mientras corria hacia este

Ante lo cual ichigo le dio un puñetazo.

--silencio keigo—le dijo.

A continuación se sentó con todos a almorzar y tuvieron una platica normal como todos los días.

Luego bajaron y volvieron a tener otra exasperante tarde de clases.

A la salida Rukia e Ichigo se dirigienron hacia la salida. Ninguno hablo en el trayecto y cuando llegaron el primero en romper el silencio fue Ichigo.

--entonces…te pasare a buscar como ayer—dijo—a la misma hora

--si—le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—gracias.

--ya te dije, no me molesta si eso te da gusto

Ella se sonrojó y luego se dio la vuelta para irse a su trabajo, ante lo cual Ichigo decidió imitarla e irse a casa.

Esto no paso desapercibido para los estudiantes que pasaban por alli, ya que toda la escuela, incluso los profesores parecían estar al tanto de su relación, o mejor dicho de su casi relación, ya que todos sabían que aun estaba en progreso.

Rukia llego a su trabajo y ni bien puso un pie en la cocina fue secuestrada e interrogada por sus compañeras de trabajo acerca del muchacho.

--y que paso ayer cuando se fueron?—dijo una

-- no digas que desaprovechaste esa oportunidad—dijo la otra

--no puedo creer que sea tan guapo y jamas hallas tratado de coquetearle—dijo la ultima de las tres.

--bueno…--comenzo rukia—solo me llevó a casa, para que no me mojara, solo eso…

Luego escucho unos cuantos comentarios de desaprobación por parte de las tres chicas y continuo trabajando.

Ichigo estaba viendo televisión cuando vio la hora.

--debo salir—dijo a su familia

--pero a donde vas Ichigo—pregunto Yuzu

El no respondio y salio rapidamente despues de tomar el abrigo y una bufanda para Rukia como el dia anterior. Gracias a eso su familia pudo perfectamente suponer a donde se dirigía.

Fue entonces que sin darse cuenta se hizo la hora de salir, y vio a ichigo entrando.

--ah ichigo—dijo sorprendida

--pero que es esa cara?—pregunto incrédulo—no fuiste tu quien me pidió que viniera por ti?

--si es solo que se paso muy rápido, no pensé que fuera tan tarde, discúlpame debo cambiarme.

--si claro—dijo y luego se dirigió a la puerta para esperarla fuera del lugar y evitar a insoportables compañeras de la enana

Rukia se fue a cambiar, parecía mas animada de lo que había estado durante ese día y el anterior.

--espero que esta vez no desaproveches la oportunidad—le dijo la amiga

Ella solo la miro con una gotita de sudor y se fue.

Pudo ver que ichigo estaba afuera gracias a que las puertas del lugar eran transparentes.

El le coloco la bufanda justo como el dia anterior. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un parque en donde unos palos de madera adornaban un caminito (algo así como los palos de madera que hay en el opening 1 en la parte que todos van saltándolos y rukia va adelante, que lindos!!) entonces ella se subió a uno de ellos.

--Ichigo—dijo mirando el cielo.

--dime…—le dijo este alzando la vista

--podemos quedarnos a ver el atardecer?—de pregunto inocentemente.

El asintio y se puso a su lado. La imagen era extraña ya que ahora la más alta era rukia parada sobre ese palo.

--rukia—dijo ichigo con un semblante muy serio y mirando hacia arriba, justo a los ojos de rukia.

Ella solo le correspondió la mirada

--has estado actuando muy extraña estos dias… paso algo?(es una escena muy parecida a la del capitulo 15)

Ella se debatía entre decirle o no, subía y bajaba la mirada todo el tiempo. Ichigo la tomo de las muñecas para calmarla. Y eso hizo que rukia soltara un par de lagrimas, lo cual asombro increíblemente a ichigo ya que el jamás la había visto llorar.

--es … es solo que…tengo…--le costaba hablar a causa de las lagrimas que intentaba reprimir—tengo miedo

Ichigo la miro a los ojos otra vez.y la tomo mas fuerte por las muñecas, esto le inspiroó confianza y la animo a seguir

--tengo miedo de irme de aquí, y de que me hagan regresar, porque no me quiero separar de ti…ni de tu familia ni de los amigos que tengo aquí—continuaba tratando de calmarse—y tengo miedo, porque no soy parte de este lugar, no pertenezco a tu familia, no creci aqui tampoco…y cada vez que hago algo nuevo me siento peor por que me recuerda que no soy parte de tu mundo…

Ichigo estaba cada vez mas atonito, y con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba la incredulidad parecia apoderarse cada vez mas su rostro.

Rukia seguia hablando timidamente…hasta que un abrazo inesperado la callo.

--no quiero…oirte otra vez diciendo eso—dijo duramente—escuchaste? No me importa de donde vengas, tu eres parte de este mundo, eres parte de mi mundo—aclaro—eres tan real para mi como lo es la gente que veo a mi alrededor, y tambien eres parte de mi familia, no puedo creer que dudaras de eso.

Todo esto lo decia mientras respiraba el aroma de ella, ya que la tenia abrazada fuertamente por la cintura, y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello debido a estar mas alta que el sobre donde estaba parada.

--puedes ser parte de mi familia si eso deseas, puedes sentirte como tal—le dijo un poco mas suavemente.—y no dejare que te separes de mi, siempre y cuando ese sea tu deseo, por supuesto. no tengas miedo de ello porque no dejare que te lleven, si es necesario peleare con toda la sociedad de almas..

Ante eso ella se dejo llevar en sus brazos y se sintio enteramente protegida, tanto que sintio que nada podria lastimarla mientras estubiera asi con el.

Y luego ichigo la solto de modo que pudieran mirarse a los ojos nuevamente. Ella tenia sorpresa en sus ojos.

Entonces la beso. Timidamete al pincipio, y lugo mas profundo al ver que ella le correspondia con las mismas ganas. Siguieron hasta que la falta de aire los comenzo a dejar morados(metafora!!). Un tiempo, que para ellos, fue lo mas largo y placentero de su vida.

--te quiero enana—le dijo con la frente pegada a la de ella y aun con los jos cerrados

--yo…yo…--dijo abriendo los ojos—tambien te quiero enano—le dijo alardeando de que ahora ella estaba mas alta que el por estar parada sobreaquel lugar, a lo que el abrio sus ojos tambien y la alzo para ponerla en el suelo.

Y la beso otra vez pero solo con un roce de labios.

--Lo sabia!!—sabia que estabas saliendo con kuchiki, mal amigo!!—grito una voz familiar—y jamas dijiste nada, te lo tenias bien guardadito!!

Ichigo casi sufre de un infarto cuando se dio vuelta y vio a keigo gritandole. Y no solo keigo sino a la moyoria de sus amigos. Se sintio bastante incomodo por la situacion, y ni hablar rukia, quien estaba mas sonrrojada de lo que jamas habia estado.

--se puede saber que demonios estan haciendo TODOS aquí?!—grito enfurecido el chico a quien habian interrumpido en un momento bastante importante.

--solo queriamos asegurarnos de que no te hubiera pisado un camion o algo—le dijo tatsuki—porque con la cara de estupido que tenias hoy parecia que no notaras nada de lo que pasa a tu alredor.

--no los soporto mas!!—grito ichigo dandoles la espalda a chad, mozuiro, keigo, tasuki y orihime(quien estaba algo trsite por el momento), para irse a su casa.

Rukia aun sonrrojada a mas no poder, salio corriendo detrás de ichigo y lo tomo por el brazo, el cual ichigo llevaba metido en el bolsillo, y luego se dio vuelta y salido con la mano a sus amigos.

--tan lida que es y termino saliendo con el idiota de ichigo—dijo keigo llorando

Y yo pensaba hacer que fuera el ultimo cap pero… no se quedice? Lo sugo? Si lo sigo yo esperaba hacer algo asi como que le dicen a rukia que no puede quedarse a vivir en ese mundo y eso… e ichigo como siempre se revela… diganme ustedes

Adios!!


	5. Chapter 5

kuchiki goddess: jaja, bueno me has dado un par de ideas… prometo usar lo que me dijiste…es un buen aporte…aunque confieso que por el momento no se como terminara… simplemente pienso seguirla…que ichigo y rukia decidan el desenlace XD, y buneo muchas gracias por comentar…

Koraru-san: bueno muchas gracias…que puedo decir? Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y eso que al principio me esperaba unas cuantas malas criticas..jaja bueno…por supuesto…llámame mary-chan!! Suena lindo…

Naoko tendo: que bueno que te guste…prometo seguirla como pueda… aunque por las dudas para el que no le guste como sigue la historia…pueden hacer de cuenta que este es el final…de hecho a mi me gustaba…pero decidi seguirla a ver que pasa:

Caminaban a casa tomados de la mano, ambos sentían una sensación que les llenaba por dentro, una sensación calida, que a pesar de ser la primera vez que la sentían no podían imaginar su vida si ella. Como si se hubiera aferrado a su mente y su alma por completo y se negara a irse…

--sabes?? Papa no dejara pasar esto—dijo ichigo mirando el atardecer que se ceñía sobre ellos

ella le soltó la mano y se detuvo

--no va a enojarse no?—dijo mirándolo a los ojos, que en ese momento se habían tornado dorados, gracias a la tenue luz del sol en el ocaso que aun se negaba desaparecer detrás del horizonte.

--no lo creo…yo mas bien me referia a que hara un escandalo por lo contento que estara—dijo con una media sonrisa el chico.

Ella sonrio con la mirada ausente, como si se estubiera riendo de un chiste del cual solo ella se hubiera enterado.

--y que es lo que tanta risa te da eh? Te alegra que el viejo este torturandonos con sus comentarios hasta que nuestro…ejem…noviazgo—dijo la palabra como si no fuera exactamente el termino que definiera su relacion—se vuelva algo cotidiano?

--no es eso—dijo contestando aunque en su interior aun se concentraba en la ultima frase que ichigo habia dicho, y se preguntaba, si en verdad, alguna vez su relacion se volveria algo cotidiano- yo solo pense que…mucha gente estaba esperando que nosotros…bueno…fueramos…novios?—continuo, y al icual que ichigo, la palabra novios, la cual habia pronunciado con una nota de cuestionamiento en la voz, habia sonado un poco artificial saliendo de su boca.

Ichigo hizo una mueca, como si en verdad pensara lo mismo pero no quisiera admitirlo… en vez de eso alzo la vista ya que ya habian llegado a su casa. Y aunque la conversación habia durado todo el camino, entre frase y frase habia estado buscando entre sus enredados pensamientos alguna forma de contar lo sucedido a su familia sin hacer una escandalo-o mas bien evitar que su padre hiciera uno- ni hacer que pareciera algo para celebrar…mas bien hacer que sonara como…algo normal…nada fuera de lo comun. Aunque bien sabia que su vida ya no seria la misma…se sentia…mas salvaje, por decirlo de alguna manera…sentia que ahora podia enfrentar cosas que antes no hubiera podido, mas…animado…

Se dio cuante en ese momento que rukia…le hacia desconocerse de si mismo a veces, le hacia sentir como si fuera otra persona…aunque en el fondo pudiese encontrar enterrados—algunas veces mas profundo que otras—sus rasgos caracteristicos, como el orgullo, o la impotencia…rasgos de los cuales no podria desprenderse jamas…

se dio cuante de que sus pensamientos estaban bagando por asuntos que al menos en ese momento no concebian sentido alguno…tenia cosas mas importantes a las cuales enfrentarse

--rukia—dijo tomandole la mano—preparate—pronuncio esas palabras como si se tratase de algo de lo cual sus vidas dependiesen…que tonteria , aunque…esa situación..era bastante comparable con un peligro de tal magnitud…aunque para un observador parcial, esa situación se definiria mas como una pareja de jóvenes a punto de anunciar una paternidad prematura y no planeada a causa de no haber tomado medidas ni precaucion…

ichigo se sorprendio de lo mucho y de lo muy facil que su mente podis divagar de un tema a otro…

sin mas rodeos por ese fatidico momento…puso la llave y abrio la puerta de su casa llevando a rukia de la mano.

Disculpen que sea tan cortooooooooooooo, solo una hoja de word..que decepción… bueno en fin..espero que les guste el cap, sigan comentando, un beso a todos


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno… sucedió algo bastante gracioso…escribi el cap. 5 en un ciber…. Y fue muuuuuuy corto porque tube que irme a acompañar a una amiga que estaba con migo a sacarse una foto(era una de esas de epoca, que lindaaaaa) y bueno, cuando terminamos… le dije de volver…y dijo que si…y aca ! y pongo el cap6 una hora después del 5..XD (se daran cuenta de lo adicta que soy a la computadora…)

CAP 6

Apenas entraron vieron un escenario bastante comun en la casa de ichigo kurosaki, karin sentada viendo televisión, yuzu cocinando y su padre…bueno, no se veia que estuviera en la sala pero deducieron que debia estar en su estudio…

Tanto a rukia como a ichigo les costo resistir el impulso de hacer de cuenta que nada habia sucedido, e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a hacer lo que hubieran hecho en cualquier dia normal y corriente, pero ambos descartaron ese fugaz pensamiento ya que tarde o temprano se enterarian, y el padre de ichigo de seguro armaria un escandalo mayor sabiendo que no le habian dicho nada…

Asi que entraron en la sala, sin presipitarse pero haciendo suficiente ruido como para que quienes estaban en ese cuarto se enteraran de que ellos habian llegado.

Aunque el carácter de karin, como era de suponerse, no era compatible con gestos como andar fijandose cuando su hermano llega a la casa, o prestarle la suficiente atención a este como para eso.

Y yuxu estaba tan concentrada en su laborioso platillo que solo hizo un pequeño comentario para avisar que la cena estaria liste en breve y que no se distrajeran con nada, todo esto, sin quitar la vista de su tarea.

--ejem!—tocio ichigo de forma estruendosa para dar a entendar que debian prestarle atención, al menos por ese momento.

--estoy acupada vete a molestar a otro lado—solto karin desinteresadamente

sin embargo la adorable yuzu, quien si le presta mas atencion a ichigo, se dio la vuelta y contemplo una escena bastante rara, que desencajaba con lo que era normal para ella.

Ichigo y rukia…si eso era bastante normal en lo que respectaba a los episodios mas frecuentes de su vida… pero algo era diferente… no se daba cuenta de que pero algo no estaba del todo bien… los estudio con la mirada a ambos, la ropa…si era lo normal, lo que usaban todos los dias, sus rostros…bueno parecian nerviosos pero no era nada que mereciese su asombro, pero estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, mas de lo que solian estar, bajo la vista y se encontro con unas manos entrelazadas, pero… no podia ser…

Se froto los ojos, intentando, como si eso fuera posible, hacer desaparecer esa imagen, porque estaba segura de que no era del todo real, como si se tratase de una jugarreta de su mente infantil, y bastara con solo borronearla un poco para volver a la realidad, sin embargo, la imagen, efectivamente continuaba alli, lo que la dejo aun mas perpleja pero aun asi poco a poco su rostro paso del asombro a la felicidad, ya que supuso lo que habia pasado, ichigo habia ido a buscar a rukia…y en el camino…bueno, supo exactamente lo que habia pasado.

--karin, no deberias ignorar esto…--le dijo yuzu a su hermana.

--y ahora que es lo que pasa?—dijo dandose la vuelta. Su cara hizo el mismo recorrido a travez de los mismos gestos que habia hecho su germana, aunque un poco menos marcado.—ja hasta que te atreviste ichigo!!—le grito a su hermano, papaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Ven aquí ahora!!!!!!!

--karin, en realidad no queria armar un escandalo sabes? Me gustaria que la cosa fuera… no se un poco menos…escandalosa, y eso no sera posible si llamas a papa tan alterada

--pero que dicer hermano?? Esta noticia no debe tomarse a la ligera

ichigo suspiro, se resigno a lo que le habia tocado. Justo todo lo contrario a lo que el hubiese deseado, y maldijo el haber estado tanto tiempo pensando en como evitar el desastre, cuando luego, termino dirigiendose directamente hacia el.

--que quieres hija mia??—dijo su padre asomando la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

Ichigo solto la mano de rukia ya que aun sin ver eso se enteraria por boca de sus hermanas.

--que no ves que…--decia karin pero se interrumpio al ver que ichigo habia cambiado de posición.—bueno, ichigo se le declero a rukia-chan sabes? Al fin ese idiota se animo…

--que que??!!—dijo el padre de rukia

--si… se hizo esperar pero rukia-chan le acepto…

--escuchame!—grito ichigo—yo no me hice esperar nada! Y que es lo que dices de que ella me acepto..? que no tendria que haberl…

iba a terminar esa frase cuando su padre se precipito sobre el y lo interrumpio.

--al fin mi hijo es todo un hombre!! Ahora creo que es tiempo de que hablemos…cuando llegues en la intimidad…

--no seas estupido!!—le grito su hijo quitandoselo de encima—que te crees que voy a hacer viejo!? Acabo de volver de…

--es que eso nunca se sabe… tienes qu estar preparado—le respondio con aire de suficiencia.

--eres un, pervertido sabes?? Ademas de qu esperas hablar frente a…--contemplo la escena, yuzu mirando con inocencia, rukia apartando la vista avergonzada…y karin partiendose de la risa de lo que su padre queria hacer—TODOS?

--bueno…si tu dices eso.. debo suponer que estas bien informado asi que…

--ya deja de insistir!! Solo era una noticia de acuerdo!?, no se porque se vuelven tan locos por eso!

--bien…--dijo yuzu—entonces, nii-chan, te felicito.

El la miro sorprendido y luego se relajo.

-gracias yuzu—le dijo

--ahora mejor vengan todos a comer si??—dijo ahora la niña dirigiendose a la mesa que ya estaba puesta.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa y cenaron intercambiado comentarios acerca de la pareja. Rukia no hacia mas que contestar las preguntas timidamente mientras que ichigo a veces contestaba con desgano y otras- cuando la pregunta implicaba algun tema vergonzoso—intentaba evitarlas saliendose por la tangente. Luego subieron para irse a acostar. Y antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones…

--buenas noches rukia—dijo un poco avergonzado ichigo

--buenas noches ichigo—dijo y luego le dio un beso.

Uno muy pequeño que dejo a ambos con ganas de mas, aunque se contubieron por ese momento, sabiendo que el padre de ichigo estaria acechando


End file.
